That's The Way
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: Her parents won't stand to see her with Harry Potter, and are transfering her to the Beauxbatons Academy to separate them. But now she has to tell him...Songfic set to Led Zeppelin's That's The Way, from Led Zeppelin III.


I haven't posted a story in a long time. Over two years actually. And now, I'm posting a songfic, my second so far, the first being the well received Angel. This is just one story I've conceived of and written in the past two weeks. I haven't touched my Raine Lionheart series, who knows if I will? I've started writing my Year Six story again (_OoTP_ Canon called _Harry Potter And The Veil Of Murder_) and have again taken up the sequel to Boggarts In The Closet, _A Step Back From Perdition_. Other stories I'm tinkering with include a Mother's Day one revolving around the Weasley's and one connected to this one, which will most likely be a non-graphic Lupin/Sirius slash, or else a non slash about at least one of those two.

In the meantime, please review this one, and let me know if my skills have deteriorated too much. I think I'll likely be posting a chapter or two, or more of _VoM_, seeing as how I've got about thirty pages done. Be warned, it has an unusual pairing in it (although it's more common than I had thought, and is nothing to _this_ one).

I hope you enjoy this one.

**Author's Notes**: The lyrics for the song _That's The Way_ by Led Zeppelin are copyrighted to Jimmy Page and Robert Plant. I've taken liberties with them, is all.

This story is not canon to JK Rowling's stories past _Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix_, nor any of my own stories.

****

That's The Way  
by Raine Lionheart

_Dearest Harry,_

__

I don't know how I'm gonna tell you…

_My love_, _I cannot convey to you how I feel right now. I'm so full of conflicting emotions and utter despair that I'm at a loss of words to tell you the truth. As it is, I cannot see you ever again._

_**I can't play with you no more.  
I don't know how I'm gonna do what Mama told me to,  
my friend, the boy next door.**_

_You must understand,_ my_ love, that this is not my decision, nor was it ever. My parents fear that you will tarnish my family's image, ruin out reputation within the wizarding world. They see you as filth to us, the ancient houses of magic, and for more than the just purity of your blood. You've been labeled an outcast by countless sources: the Ministry Of Magic and their petty lie-rag The Daily Prophet are just a pair from the extensive list my parents most unabashedly quote._

__

I can't believe what people saying.  
You're gonna let your hair hang down…

_Not that I would care in the least, if it weren't for the fact that my mother and father have decided to transfer me to another institute._

__

I'm satisfied to sit here working all day long,  
you're on the darker side of town.

_Not that I would care in the least, if it weren't for the fact that my mother and father have decided to transfer me to another institute. I'm being forced to attend the Beauxbatons Academy in France for my final year, a fact that tears me inside. It isn't enough that they must separate me from you, the only person in whom I've ever placed so much trust and love, but they are expelling me from the safest place in the world._

__

And when I'm out I see you walking,  
why don't your eyes see me?

_I know that you can understand this, Harry my love. Even if you refuse to accept it, which would only make matters worse for both of us. I know that you can accept, in time, that I cannot defy my parents, not at this stage in my life._

__

Could it be you've found another game to play?  
What did mama say to me?

_Which begs the question: would I still find a place in my heart to love you as I do now, after I've come back? Would you still have a place in _your_ heart for _me_? That's the impossible question; neither one of us is a Seer, we cannot predict our anything of our future, least of all any chance we might have of being together._

__

That's the way.  
Oh, that's the way it ought to be.  
Yeah, mama said  
that's the way it ought to stay.

_They have no sympathy for you, as you would expect. But the way they've come to treat me over this has surprised me, as I've always thought of them as the type to spoil their children. They pretend to feel pity toward me, but have no real warmth toward my sorrow._

__

And yesterday I saw you standing by the river,  
and weren't those tears that filled your eyes?

_The worst of it, love, is how they refuse to acknowledge that it is really you that they are distancing me from. They've made excuses that make me hate them more and more, for their utter lack of decency toward you. They don't care that you love me, nor I you._

__

And all the fish that lay in dirty water dying,  
had they got you hypnotized?

_I don't know if you will ever see me again, nor if you will ever think of me in the same way once I've gone. Will your eyes still meet mine out there, in the wizarding world, when you've become the Auror you've dreamed of becoming? Will you be able to forgive me for not fighting this decision more?_

__

Yesterday I saw you kissing tiny flowers,  
but all that lives is born to die.

_Will you be able to cope with the idea of me being forced away from you for reasons that I have never agreed with in the first place? Can you live happily, knowing that my parents had the power to separate us?_

__

And so I say to you that nothing really matters,  
and all you do is stand and cry.

_I know that there will be a great toll on both of us, something that I desperately do not want to happen. You've had too much torment in your life to deserve this._

__

I don't know what to say about it,  
when all you ears have turned away.

_But, my love…_

__

But now is the time to look and look again at what you see:  
Is that the way it ought to stay?

_I promise you Harry, that I will not forget my feelings. Even if they do fade, even if I find love in the arms of another, I promise you that I will remember what I felt for you. What I _feel_ for you._

_Because I love you more than I can say._

__

That's the way,  
that's the way it ought to be..

You are always in my heart.

Oh don't you know that  
mama said, mama said  
that's the way it's gonna stay.

Love,

Blaise Zabini


End file.
